Your Hand in Mine
by D. M. Evans
Summary: Come walk with me


Title - Your Hand in Mine

Disclaimer - Arakawa owns them. I'm just playing with her toys.

Timeline/Spoilers - post series by a few decades, no real spoilers

Summary - Come walk with me

Author's Note - written for picfor1000 Thanks to evil_little Dog for the beta. A picture of lovers walking in Central Park was my prompt picture for this.

XXX

"Are you really sure you're ready for this?" Riza leaned against her husband's shoulder as they walked through Roy and Tai Mustang Park.

"Being retired and getting to spend all my time with you? Damn right, I'm ready. It's time to get young blood in the Fuhrer's chair." Roy pulled on his fingers.

Riza wondered if he even knew he was doing it. Autumn was a hard time of the year for him. His hands ached from the chill. "I just didn't expect the new Fuhrer to be Olivia's daughter."

"I'm still shocked someone mated with Olivia and survived."

Riza nudged him and Roy grinned at her, the lines around his eyes wrinkling up. His hair might be more steel than black these days, but when he smiled like that, all she saw was the bright-eyed boy shaking in her father's study the day he first arrived. "I just hope you're sure."

"I've been Fuhrer for twenty years now, Riza. I am _tired_. We're mostly at peace. Ishval has been rebuilt. We have strong ties with Xing. I'm walking in a park dedicated to my parents. What more can a man ask for? I'm ready to relax."

She made no comments about his 'retirement' being a lateral shift into being dean at the school he and Edward had built to make alchemy more accessible. Riza knew he was not one to sit around the house any more than she was.

"Grandchildren," Roy said with sudden conviction. "I guess I could ask for grandkids."

Riza chuckled. "Watch what you ask for. Those grandkids could be named Elric."

Roy snorted. "I still can't figure out which Elric Reanna wants, Ed's brat or Al's. At least the latter has the same perfect blend of Amestrian and Xingese that I possess."

Riza rolled her eyes. "Reanna _did_ show her panties to Ed's son."

"Only to distract him so she could win the alchemy contest," Roy protested. "I can't wait to see Edward next week and listen to his rant about that."

"I would have thought you two would have outgrow the need to torment each other, but I see this is something so deeply embedded, it's going to your graves with you," Riza huffed. She didn't really mind, except on the occasions it got louder than usual. Roy had few friends, so however he chose to express that friendship with Edward was fine by her. "Though I don't like that our daughter is using her panties and bra to get what she wants. I can guess where she gets that from."

"Don't look at me. Take it up with my aunt."

Riza was never sure how a woman with such bad habits and lifestyle managed to live so long, but the Madam still ruled supreme in her newest establishment not too far from the park named for her brother. Vanessa and some of Roy's other 'sisters' owned the place, taking care of the old woman in repayment for what she had done for them. Chris went down almost every night to dance with the young men and they loved it. "Don't worry, I will."

He bumped her with his hip. "Know what I want to do first now that I'm no longer Fuhrer?"

"Judging by the twinkle in your eye, something naughty. I'll remind you we're in public and neither of us are as limber as we once were."

Roy pouted. "I mean after _that_."

"We have a new house we need to fix up, but I'm betting that's not on your list either."

He waved a hand. "Alchemy can do part of that, and I bow to your decorating skills after that."

"I'm surprised you could say that with a straight face." Riza had no illusions about her domestic abilities. She had managed to not accidentally kill any of their four kids, and that was good enough for her.

Roy kissed her cheek. "I want to take you somewhere."

Riza gazed over at him. "Oh? Where?"

"Anywhere, Riza. Where ever you want to go. You have followed me most of our lives. Now, I want to follow you and your dreams. Want to see Xing? The beaches of Aerugo? Visit your hometown? Whatever it is, I want to do it with you."

Riza didn't know what to say. Her eyes watered and she tried to avert her gaze. Roy pulled her off the path, standing under an oak gone red and gold for the season. Riza put her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Oh, Roy."

"Aw, I didn't mean to make you cry." He wiped a tear away.

"I'm very happy," she replied, resting her head against his shoulder. "Do you think we can really do this?"

"The nice thing about teaching is all the time off. Our kids are grown, and if they do need something, there're Gracia, Elicia, Winry or Rebecca, not to mention Christmas and the girls. We've lived for the military and this country. We've lived for our kids. Now it's time to live for ourselves. What do you say?" There was that adorable boyish smile again.

How could she say no? It was a wonderful idea. In far too few years, their well-worn bodies wouldn't be up to long trips to exotic locales. "Let's visit your mother's homeland first," she whispered, not trusting her voice.

"Perfect."

"You can be the sweetest man sometimes."

"I know."

She rolled her eyes. "And arrogant."

"Know that, too, but you love me anyhow."

"I do." Riza loved him fiercely, even on the days she wanted to kill him. "I built my life around you."

"I'm just glad I was worthy of such love." Roy held out a hand to her.

"I know your hands are bothering you, Roy. I saw you pulling on your fingers."

"My hands will never hurt so much, I can't hold hands with you, love."

Riza intertwined her fingers with his. It was a beautiful day for a walk with this impossible, beautiful, crazy man, who held her heart in his imperfect hands.


End file.
